The present invention relates to a telephone equipment, and more particularly to a telephone jack which is miniaturized.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional telephone jack of prior art is shown comprising a square seat body 1 having an insertion hole 11 disposed thereinto for permitting the plug 2 to be inserted into the seat body 1. Located at the upper portion of the seat body 1 is a connection portion 12 receiving a plurality of cables 13. A plurality of parallel slots 14 are constructed in the front end of the connection portion 12. In addition, the housing wall 3 comprises clamping side wall 311 which in turn forms a receiving room 31 to accommodate the square seat body 1. The size of the receiving room 31 can not be further reduced because of the consideration of specifications of the plug 2.
It is currently a popular tendency in electronic industry that an electronic product is designed in such a way that the size of the product is made as small as possible. By the same token, a telephone jack is no exception.